This invention relates to the field of bulk vending machines, and more particularly. to a data generating device for a standard bulk vending machine coin mechanism.
Both vending machines and bulk vending machines are old in the art. Vending machines are normally associated with those machines used for dispensing a particularly chosen item to a user of the machine. For example, a user of a vending machine will insert the required amount of money, represented by coins or bills, into the machine and will then have an opportunity to select from a variety of different items. These items can include different types of snacks (candy bars, potato chips, pretzels, gum, breath mints, etc.), drinks (soda, fruit juices, water, etc.) and ice cream (sandwiches, pops, cones, etc.).
In contrast, a bulk vending machine does not normally lend itself to giving the user of a machine a choice between the goods to be selected, and is normally operated with coins only. In general, bulk vending machines hold large quantities of a particular type of item (gum balls, nuts, trail mix, toys, balls, etc.) in a large top mounted receptacle. By placing a coin into the coin mechanism of the bulk vending machine, and turning the handle, one, or a handful, of the items within the receptacle are dispensed down a chute for receipt by the user. In these machines, no choice has been given to the user, and the user will receive whichever item, or items, are next in line to be dispensed. Parents will now clearly understand the distinction between vending machines and bulk vending machines; vending machines give their child a choice and the child walks away happy and content, while bulk vending machines distribute what they want to the awaiting hands of the child, and no matter how much screaming and ranting by the child, he/she will have to eat the blue gum ball, even though he/she really wanted a green gum ball.
Another important distinction between vending machines and bulk vending machines, is that vending machines are normally AC powered units which are plugged into a wall outlet, while bulk vending machines are almost never electrically powered. This makes bulk vending machines safer to use, and allows for their placement in any location.
In the history of the bulk vending industry there has been no effective way of (1) counting the money received into bulk vending machines or (2) displaying that information in a format which is easy to use and manipulate.
Today's standard methods for determining the amount of vends which have occurred, and the coins inserted into a given machine during a certain period of time, are by hand-held coin counters and weight scales. These methods make the collection process very time consuming and leave no hope for any sense of security, nor for the possibility of building any kind of financial history for the particular machine by the owner or lease holder of the machine.
As is evidenced by the counting mechanisms of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,201,396, 4,392,564, 4,376,479,4,369,442,4,216,461 and 4,143,749, the prior art discloses attempts to insert counters, usually into vending machines, but sometimes into bulk vending machines. These prior art counters have the disadvantages of requiring a separate AC power source and the need of an associated power converter to provide the low voltage power needed to the meter. These prior art counters also disclose mechanisms having computers attached thereto, mechanisms for determining the value of the coins deposited, and mechanisms for counting the value of the items exiting the machine. All of these counters are hindered by deficiencies in size, power source and the complicated nature of their operation.
Additional prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,986 to Bolen, which shows a complicated counter for bulk vending machines, wherein the counter is specifically not attached to the coin mechanism of the machine, which requires a hole to be cut into the back of the machine, and which, while being a good attempt to resolve an industry-wide problem, nevertheless has a counter which is too far removed from, and connected by too many gears to, the coin mechanism.
The bulk vending industry is, despite the Bolen counter, still crying out for a small, self powered (not requiring an external AC power source) counting mechanism for its bulk vending machines. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a coin mechanism and/or coin mechanism and data generating device combination for a bulk vending machine which, preferably, needs no external AC power source, is sized so as to fit within the restricted space limitations of a bulk vending machine without needing to cut a hole in the machine, is accurate, is easily read, is not able to be tampered with, is easily installed and maintained, and is capable of allowing the user to download the data for use in spreadsheet-like print outs.